


Informal Cultural Exchange

by Sineala



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser watch Labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informal Cultural Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> I don't even know if you like this movie, but it was the first thing I thought of. I have no idea why.

"So," Ray said, rifling through the drawer of videotapes and raising his voice to carry over the popcorn popping in the microwave, "I appreciated your Roger Stans and all--"

"Stan Rogers," Fraser said, very patiently. "A Canadian icon."

"Whatever." Ray waved his other hand at him. "But it's my turn for music, and so I thought I'd start you on a classic of mine."

Him and Fraser, they'd been having this -- well, Fraser'd been calling it "informal cultural exchange," and Ray'd been calling it "date night" in his head, and then one day he'd slipped and called it "date night" out loud, and it turned out Fraser was one-hundred-percent on board with this plan, especially the part where the informal cultural exchange usually ended up involving Ray's tongue in Fraser's mouth and then Fraser naked in Ray's bed. Yeah. Good times.

"So at first I was thinking punk," Ray said, squinting and opening the next drawer of tapes. "But then I thought -- no, _Bowie_. But I couldn't just start you on any Bowie. So I thought, hey, something that assumes you haven't heard him before. Nothing too artsy. Perfect."

Fraser, who at some point had gone and gotten the popcorn, was perched on the edge of the couch. Dief was sprawled across the other three-quarters of the couch, making hopeful wolfy eyes at the popcorn bowl. 

"Those are videotapes." Fraser frowned. "You said he was a singer?"

Ray finally seized on the correct box. "Yep. He was in a movie. Well, several movies, but this is the one we're watching. Labyrinth. 80s classic. Did you ever see this?"

"No." Fraser shook his head.

"Well," Ray said, pushing the tape in the VCR, scooting back to the couch, and shoving Dief over a little so he could sit next to Fraser, "you're in for a treat. I think. An experience. You're definitely in for an experience."

He'd seen the movie a dozen times, so he mostly spent the movie watching Fraser. Fraser raised his eyebrows when Jareth the Goblin King appeared, but said nothing, and so Ray decided not to make fun of the codpiece. Fraser looked... well, Fraser looked _entranced_ (and wasn't that just a Fraser word?) by the labyrinth and the Muppets and the trials Sarah went through and all the songs, and Ray just shut up and watched Fraser watch the movie.

Fraser held his hand the whole time, his thumb stroking the inside of Ray's wrist.

When the credits finally rolled, Ray looked around for the remote, decided it was a lost cause, and got up to jam the rewind button on the VCR with his thumb. He looked back at Fraser, who still looked half-dazed, like he was off in some magic fantasy land himself.

"You liked it, huh?" Ray asked, grinning.

Fraser smiled back. "I find I can relate to... quest stories," he said. "People thrown into strange lands, where they hardly understand what's going on."

Oh, now it made sense.

"Yeah," Ray said. "I bet you can." He hesitated. "But it's better now, right? Not confusing? It's not like you're still in a labyrinth here."

"No." Fraser was standing as he spoke; he stepped forward, took one of Ray's hands, and pulled him closer, almost like they were about to dance. "My life makes a great deal more sense now. Especially with you in it."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me," Ray said. "Dance with me, and I won't even feed you a peach first."

Fraser laughed, and Ray swept him around to the tune he was sure they were both hearing in their heads, and Fraser kissed him.

It was way better than the movie.


End file.
